


Duncan martell and his sexual adventures!

by Samthebingereader



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthebingereader/pseuds/Samthebingereader
Summary: Duncan martell the first son of Doran martell. Little brother of Arianne the heir of Dorne and older brother to trystan and Quentyn martell.He is an oc/si character.Just like his uncle oberyn the young man is a horny horny man and has a reputation for his promiscuosity! He is tall, dark and handsome! The ladies of Dorne do love him very very much !
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Entering the dining room,strolled a young man of 18 with long curly black hair,pale brown eyes and a tall lean muscular form. He was clearly hangover.  
"Oh Duncan my nephew finally got out of bed?" said Oberyn Martell with a chuckle. "whose wife or lord's daughter were you having a trsyt with this time? hmm?"  
Duncan gave him a smile and sat down on his chair with the rest of the family. His father Doran was at the head of the table, his sister Arianne was to his right and Uncle to his left.The sand snakes his cousins were all here and even oberyn's younger daughters. Ellaria sand and Trystan were also present. "What are you talking about Uncle? Wives? why where did you hear such a prospestorous thing?"   
Some of the sand snakes snickered while Doran gave him a glare.   
"Why nephew did you think I would not know about that man who came to challenge you to a duel because he found out his child was not his but yours? that you were sleeping with his wife? Oh he kept it lowkey as he did not want anyone to find out about his shame but well It is not so easy to hide things from me!" Smirked Oberyn.  
Duncan taking a sip of his wine said "Hmm mayhaps this is just a false rumour, slandering my innocent self tsk tsk uncle don't believe everything you hear."  
"Oh really now, then what about that woman you invited to stay in your rooms at the water gardens? and the babe with her?" oberyn raised an eyebrow.  
"Poor woman was having a hard time raising her newborn child so I decided to help her out of the goodness of my heart. Not my fault that she fell in love with the gallant prince that saved her from a life of misery. She is a romantic one, quite cute for a woman in her 30s but then again I do prefer older women."   
"Oh cut the crap, we know the kid is yours, what did you name him?" asked oberyn.  
"I named him after you of course! Oberyn Sand,in the hope that he will become just as much as a slut as his Uncle hahahaa"  
"Hah you mean just as much as a man whore like his father?" Oberyn replied with laughter.  
"Now now let us eat, I do have a certain Septa to seduce later today."  
" Now you want to fuck a Septa like I once did? Why is it you act like me so much nephew? Seriously people might think you are my son hahaha"   
"Well that could be true but you would never cuckhold your own brother and you are not my mother's type anyway.Look too much like father" he said with a smile.  
"Anyway enough pleasantries, let us talk about something more serious.So Robb stark is dead, Renly is dead and the Lannisters won the war.Stannis is out there with his red mistress plotting or doing whatever evil flame magic she does. The Dragon Queen is in Essos and this so called Aegon who as I am sure and kept saying is definitely a Blackfyre. I don't trust Varys who supposedly save the baby back then nor do I trust the golden company and Jon Connington, it is well known he had love Rhaegar the rapist and most likely did not like Aunt Ellia not at all. Things did go as I told you father so you got to believe the rest."  
Doran chose to speak then " When you told me you saw glimpses of the future I did not believe you but everything you said happened, the death of King Robert from a boar who you said was death from poison by his cupbearer. The death of Ned stark by the hand of Joffrey.The red wedding, the death of renly and the battle of the blackwater. Even the return of dragons, everything you said happened." Now what son? what did you foresee that you are not telling us? And don't say you are not hiding anything, I know something has been peturbing you.

Duncan grimaced and said " Nuncle Oberyn, are you planning on going to King landing? No were you invited to their small council yet?"  
Nolonger surprised by his knowledge of things that just happened yesterday, oberyn replied "Yes,We got a letter yesterday"  
Sighing Duncan rubbed his eyes and said "As expected then,do you really want to know what will happen when you go there?"  
Oberyn was about to reply but Doran was first, "Tell us son"  
"You do realise that I change things by this point that everything else I saw will be useless or changed. But I do want to change this one future. So where to begin? I guess I should begin with Jofrrey waters or lannister well whatever Joffrey the bastard for he is one, poor Lady Sansa....well anyway as I was saying. He will die in his own wedding by poison from his cup.The one that gave him said cup though was the imp his Nuncle, mad with rage and grief the Queen accused the imp and arrested him. So the imp goes through a sham of a court for his father and sister really wanted him dead anyway. You Uncle was in that court too. At the end of it the imp wanted a trial by combat. And you Nuncle stupid stupid man that you are, upon finding that the Mountain would be their champion decided to become the imp's champion. Do i need to say more? I guess I do...I saw you die Nuncle....like I was near you. I heard the screamed of your lover and daughters. I saw the glee of the lannisters while your family was crying in grief. The mountain died a few days later as your spear blade was poisonous. " Looking at his Nuncle sadly he took another sip of his wine. "You did a fatal mistake during the fight, you talked too much, tired yourself too much. You wanted him to confess to his crimes in front of the world but what use is that? Everyone and their mothers knows of the crimes of the mountain. There was no use trying to stall and make him confess. You should have killed him quickly and swiftly! I don't want you to fight him, heck I don't even want you to go to King landing. But you were summoned so you don't have a choice."

Everyone on the table were shocked by what he just said. Ellaria and her daughters were looking at Oberyn sadly some were even tearing up.   
Doran spoke "Do you have a plan of some sort son?"  
"Little Myrcella is my bethrored right now so they would never be foolish enough to try anything against us as long as she remains here.Cersei would never endanger her. Still having Nuncle in king's landing will be useful, it has been too long since any dornish has been there.We need someone there,I would say let some of the events go as they should, the poisonous death of Joffrey who by the way was cause the Lady of Thorn Olenna. Tommen would proceed to be king and marry Margaery anyway. Let the trial of Tyrion happens, the trial of combat...well if Nuncle wants to be an idiot and still fight him then all I have to say is just kill the mountain quickly but the thing is Tyrion is suppose to lose his trial by combat. This is what will push the kingslayer to free Tyrion from his cells. Tyrion will then proceed to go see his father in his room, where surprise surprise the whore that he fell in love with was naked on his father's bed. He proceed to choke the whore and kill her. He then take a ballista and go to the privy where his father is to kill him.Then varys makes him escapes to Essos. "

"WAIT WHAT HE KILLS HIS FATHER?" Oberyn exclaims.  
"Yes but this only happens if he lose his trial by combat and you die. So i suggest letting some random man be his champion, he then loses.Then everything goes as I foresaw. Oh and never trust Peter Baelish and Varys.Varys has ears and eyes everywhere so avoid talking about important information especially in the red keep or anywhere in fact. "  
Doran mused " This is not the first time you cautioned us against this Peter Baelish. Is he that dangerous?"  
" One thing he said or at the very least I saw him say is "Chaos is a ladder". "This is a man that will create all kind of chaos to climb the ladder! Don't forget that he was having an affair with Lysa Arryn and made her poisoned him. Then proceeded to create discord between the starks and Lannisters. This man is smart very smart. He is going to get hold of the vale soon. And again poor Sansa stark will be taken by another man again. The man is a disgusting pervert that will lust after her because she looks like a young Catelyn Stark. Her mad Aunt will even see him kissing Sansa and try to throw her through the gate of the moon. It is where Baelish will push Lysa and she dies and thus he becomes the lord of the vale at least till Robin is of age. Thus he gains power and an army."

Arianne said "Well shit the man got what he wanted in the end then..."  
Nymeria said " You know all those things Duncan, what are you going to do?"  
" I honestly can't stay here, I think I have to go to Essos to meet the Dragon Queen, to advise or at least help her. Originally this was Quentyn's role, but fool that he is. He went there and tried to seduce the Queen in front of her court and he got openly laughed at. Later he tries to go see her dragons and get burned to death. Fuck I can't let the fool go there, he will only end up dying. But shit going to Meereen will be dangerous. There will be those Sons of the Harpy people that will be Daenarys enemies. The fleets from volantis and other free cities that would attack Mereen because they don't want her to abolish slavery in their cities. Yes she will come with her dragon and burn the ships. But still quite a dangerous place to be at, oh then there is her sellsword lover Daario something who looks fucking ridiculous with the coloured beard and hair.For fucks sake I do not know what she sees in the man. The man can be a jealous one though."

Again Doran and the others were shocked "So...so you saw Quentyn burned to death?"  
He nodded sadly.  
Oberyn decided to speak " Don't tell me your plan is to seduce her and perhaps marry her?"  
"Honestly? I don't know, this is a woman with dragons.It will be not about me seducing her but more about her taking me to her bed if she so pleases and I would not even be able to say no because again she has dragons.Can't really say no to such a woman, what if she gets angry. Marrying her? Hah again, if the woman chooses me as her consort I won't be able to refuse. If I tell her I am bethrored to a Lannister she might want to steal me from Myrcella more. I don't know which is better to be honest, I actually quite like sweet Myrcella so let's just hope the dragon lady don't force me to do anything I don't want"  
Oberyn smirked " Oh but you would want to bed her though"  
"Oh damn right I would, having visions of her bathing of all things. I definitely needs to see her naked for myself in reality not a vision haha"  
" I wish you luck then nephew and thank you for telling me about my shitty future"   
"You are welcome....Now I have to go,Sweet Myrcella is still sleeping and sore. Got to bring her something to eat." He smiled   
"Wait you fool, you slept with her? "  
"Damn right I did, she wanted me to.And I don't know if this marriage was ever going to be through so I was not going to wait till then. Honestly I think I should bring her with me, It is going to get lonely for her without me here and perhaps I will bring her to see mother.Yes that is a perfect plan, if the lannisters found out she is gone, you can say I went with her to Norvos to spend time with my mother and for her to get to know her future good mother. I will go there first then to Meereen with her. I just hope the Dragon Queen don't try anything against her."  
"Are you sure son? Bringing her with you to Essos..."  
"Dangerous? perhaps. But honestly which Noble lady can say their future husband brought them to an adventure to Essos? I am going to make her see through her own eyes Legendary Dragons! Oh she will be happy! "

" It seems you have already made your decision then, so be it" said Doran.

Entering his room with servants carrying food and putting them on the table. He saw Myrcella move under the sheets. When the servants were gone, he went to sit on the bed and looked at her. "My love stand up,there is breakfast for you"  
She opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly "Duncan good morning" she smiled.  
Taking the sheet off her, she stood up with trembling limps and walked awkwardly to the chair to eat her breakfast.  
"I am sorry if it still hurts dear..."  
"Don't be, last night was...it was great Duncan. Gods if this is what being married to you means then I can't wait. I am lucky to have you for myself."  
"You won't say that after what I will say to you..." he said hesitantly.  
"what?"  
"Before I got Bethrohed to you there was another woman and humm it seems she was pregnant and recently she had the child. I am letting her stay at the water gardens with the child....."  
Myrcella looked at him then sigh " I knew of your reputation the first few days I got here you know? The women talks.I knew you slept with many and had many lovers. I honestly was surprised you did not have a bastard yet."  
"You are not angry?"  
"Oh I am not because the child was conceived before I even came here but..from now on you are not allowed to sleep with anyone else! If you want to fuck someone then I am here for you. You don't need anybody else! Do you hear me?" she stared at him with a hard gaze.

"I understand my love. With you as my beautiful lover why would I want anybody else?" but silently he though "oh I will teach you the joy of threesomes later, then you will invite women yourself to share our bed hahah or I could just have some secret mistresses, bitch you are 14 you think you can satisfy me? Thx gods I died when I was 16 in my other world so me fucking you don't make me a pedo phew.."

"Oh I wanted to tell you to get your things ready, You will be going with me to Essos, first to Norvos to see my mother then to Meereen to see some fucking Dragons!!!"

She gasps " Visiting your mother is one thing and I would not mind seeing a dragon as long as it does not kill me.But you do know the Dragon Queen have no love for my family right? What if she tries to kill me?"

"She would not, she is not that stupid to blame the sins of your grandfather on you"

" I sure hope so....then again are you sure you want to get married to me? A bastard?" she looked at him worriedly.

"Myrcella dear, I will not be inheriting anything. Not Dorne nor any other lands or Castles. At most what I will inherit is my mother's mansion in Norvos and a shit ton of money. But I am just the second heir. What does it matters if my wife is a bastard? For me bastard or not you will always be my beautiful golden haired princess." he then leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

She blushed and said " You really are a sweet talker"

"And you really taste sweet" he said with a smirk then " both on your upper lips and the lower one" then he licked his lips.

Again Myrcella blushed "You pervert." she says with a smile.

"So will you come with me to Essos, honestly I don't want to leave you here. Who knows which men or women might try to seduce you while I am gone" 

Smiling she said " So you are jealous? That is why you don't want me to stay here huh? ... You know that I would never cheat on you right? You are the only one I love after all. And your reputation in bed is legendary among the ladies here. It is said that perhaps only your Uncle Oberyn is better than you. Why would I seek other men when I have the best one as my lover?"

"Oh hun you flatter me so!"   
"Pack your things, We are going to Essos love! To a grand adventure!!!! and a lot of fucking on the ship while we go so get ready for that hahaha" he says while he lays on the bed and close his eyes. 

"Fuck being Self inserted in this world as an original character and as a prince of Dorne is fucking great! Dorne is my favourite. Sex is a normal thing here and gods are the women here beautiful! Being a prince means getting ass is an easy thing, having modern sex techniques the women have never experienced? Shit I got myself a reputation quickly hahaa. Fucking the sand snakes? done. Fucking other people wives and cucking them? Done! Getting myself a bastard? Done! Fucking my own sister cause incest is wincest? Done! Life is good man and fuck the ice zombies and everyone else, I ain't going to worry my pretty head over how to save the world. I will die happy knowing I screwed the hottest women around hah!" Duncan thought giddily!


	2. Chapter 2

On a certain ship , a young blonde girl was on her knees busy sucking off a young dark hair and brown skinned man's cock.

"Yes like this love, you are doing good. Move your head like this and use your tongue. ah yes "

"I am about to cum keep it on and I want you to swallow my seed" 

The young man came in her mouth and with some difficulty the young girl swallowed and opened her mouth to show him.

Patting her head he then says " Get on all fours on the bed"

Following her beloved's order, she press her head down on the mattress while her ass was raised.This was her favourite moment.

Coming behind her he started rubbing her pussy and clit. Then he started licking her, already she was moaning and oh her moan was pleasure to listen to. Licking her clit then kissing it and forcing a finger in had her shiver with pleasure. After a few minutes she came on his mouth and face. 

Turning her around he started kissing her to give her a taste of herself. It was a deep kiss, it only took a few days to teach her how to use her tongue in a french kiss!

Getting her to lay on her back, he rubbed his cock on her slit. "Put it in already Duncan" she said with a whisper " Fuck me! Impregnate me I want your child" She said with lust and need. Oh how she love him!

Finally he trusted in her hard! A long and hard stroke. He pounded her roughly then looked at her face, he loved this moment, this moment when she is moaning with pleasure while they both look at each other! This moment where he kisses her with passion while fucking her.

This moment where he kisses her neck then collarbones then finally her breast. To finally get to the goal, sucking her nipples and biting them.

Her moans resounding through the cabin of the ship. A lioness purring and roaring, she was tight fucking tight! he put a finger in her ass and she buckle and got another orgasm. She screamed his name for all the world to hear! Proud that this man was hers! That this God in the sheets was hers and hers alone! "Duncan oh duncan" she scream with pleasure!

Not being able to hold it anymore he came inside her, thrusting deep and not letting any cum go to waste he waited until he was done to take out his cock.

"Clean it" and she did so. Licking it then sucking it, in no time his dick was hard again.

This time he took her from behind then afterwards he let her ride him. 

After a few hours of coupling the two couple were laying and cuddling each other.

"I love you Duncan" she says with a satisfied smile.

" And I love you too Myrcella" he says because he truly did love this young woman though he still planned to fuck some other women but they would never matter as much as Myrcella matters! Myrcella was his, his fiance, his future wife and mother to his future children! "

I am sure my mother will like her he mused.


End file.
